


Someone, Somewhere (In Summertime)

by nyuclear



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyuclear/pseuds/nyuclear
Summary: Felix fucks Eric, to distract himself from his feelings forhim.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Someone, Somewhere (In Summertime)

**Author's Note:**

> hi

When Felix went to Eric’s to play video games, it ended in one of two ways: him on his knees, or him on his hands and knees. It _did_ actually start as video game dates, totally innocent and innocuous; but one time during Portal, Eric said ‘whoever dies first has to suck the other off’.

Felix didn’t deliberately lose. But he wasn’t mad when he did.

After that, it became a regular thing. They barely bothered with the pretence of video games anymore.

They’d played for a bit tonight though, the small hum of the Mario Kart pause screen droning as Felix chokes around the dick in his mouth.

He looks up, to the sight of Eric biting his lip, fingers drumming atop his naked thighs. Felix didn’t object to Eric putting his fingers in his hair – quite the opposite, actually – but he guesses he’s feeling rather reserved tonight. Felix was too. He’d been thinking about something – _someone_ \- else all night.

Felix closes his eyes. Starts slobbering and bobbing up and down again. Pretends, for a few seconds, that it’s him. Is immensely grateful that he can’t moan out a name while a cock is in his mouth.

“C-Close…”

The voice draws him out.

It wasn’t _his_. It wasn’t Australian; it was weak, high, lispy, half-American, half-Korean. But it didn’t matter anymore. He knows what to do at this point. He inhales through his nose, starts sucking the air out of his cheeks a little harder, moves his mouth a little faster.

Eric’s voice stutters and moans above him.

Felix braces himself.

And it comes - in all its triumphant, salty waves. He can feel Eric’s dick slightly pulsing beneath his lips, throbbing as the last shot of cum hits his throat.

He swallows. Gulps around his cock. Draws away.

He catches his breath and looks back up. Eric is gazing down in awe, still catching his breath. Felix feels some of the cum drip from his chin and onto his sweater.

“D’you…. Do you…”

Felix went soft halfway through the blowjob, when he couldn’t convince himself the man he blowing was actually _him_.

He shakes his head.

“Nah, I’m fine.”

His knees wobble as he stands upright. He hears, rather than sees, Eric falling back onto the mattress.

Felix is upright now. Jeans on.

He moves for the door. Turns to say goodbye.

Eric is looking at him.

"Hey, have I ever told you how cute your freckles are?" Eric says, smiling from underneath his eyelashes.

Felix smiles back. Forces a nod.

Eric _had_ told him that. So had the other man.

Never in this context though, as much as Felix wished for it.

“Yeah, you have...” he coughs, awkward. “See you?”

“See you,” Eric replies. Felix can barely hear him, his voice muffled in the pillows.

-

The dorms are desolate when Felix returns. He didn’t clean the cum stains on his sweater. He wanted him to see them, if he was still awake.

He wasn’t.

Felix sighs, deep into the dark of the living room. Picks a pube out of his teeth. Rubs the sleeve of his sweater across his nose, still cold with the residual kiss of winter on it.

It was easier, half-dating a guy in another group. He didn’t have to worry about them selling info to sasaengs, unlike some of his members who were fucking the staff personnel. And no-one suspected anything. The few times him and Eric got spotted together, they just got a few gushing articles about how cute their friendship was. Nothing incriminating; nothing like if he were to be seen with a girl group member. Not even the fans had a clue.

It was perfect, maybe a little _too_ perfect. Whenever Felix came back from a night at Eric’s, he always felt a deep chasm in the air between him and Chan. It healed – always – but each time left it with more fissures, more craggy bits of imperfection clinging to their friendship.

One of these days, it would crumble to dust.

Felix isn’t sure what he’ll do, then.

He pads off to his dorm, his socks damp from the rain on the walk home. He shivers slightly in his sweater. His feet speed a little subconsciously, craving the warmth of his own bed. They were one of the top 3 companies, and they couldn’t afford to heat the place during night? Christ. The coldness radiates from the linoleum floor, and Felix speeds up even more, to the final door in the corridor.

He covers his fist with his sweater and pushes gently, trying his best not to knock it with his knuckles. The room blows warm air onto his neck and Felix sighs in relief, sliding in and shutting the door, as quiet as he can.

He makes move to slide his sweater off, his hands hooking under the hem. He gets halfway up his torso, before he looks at his bed.

It was dark, but Felix could recognise that matte of hair anywhere. Black, curly, and splayed all over _his_ pillow. A large nose poking out of the blankets.

Felix’s heart stutters and breaks inside his chest. The dull sound of snoring soothes it.

Felix tugs the rest of his sweater off, and throws it to the floor, praying it lands cum-stain side down. He looks at the small gap between his body and the edge of the bed, and wonders if he could squeeze himself in. Wonders if he should wake him up.

He toes towards the edge of the bed, and the choice gets ripped from him. The snoring stutters and stops, and the whites of his eyes flash towards him in the black of the room.

“Hmmpmh… hey, ‘lix. Sorry I crashed in your bed.”

The voice he was thinking about earlier. Warm, swelling, tangible, with a small smidgen of tiredness still surrounding the edges. 

“It’s fine, Channie,” Felix breathes, too nervous to feel insecure about his bare chest, “can… can you slide over?”

“Sure,” and Chan shifts his body closer to the wall, leaving a large space in the bed. He lifts the blanket up, and Felix’s mouth dries.

Felix forces himself to land in the gap before he can overthink it, breath shaky at the way Chan fits the blanket over him. He feels an arm snake around his waist, and he squeezes his eyes shut. He can’t bear to look at him. Not right now.

“Y’have a good time at Eric’s?” Chan says, with a small _something_ in his voice. Felix had never explicitly told anyone about what goes on between him and Eric, but he knows Chan knows. Knows that he knows that he knows.

“Yeah, it’s was alright.” Felix mumbles it into his chest, hoping he doesn’t push the topic. He wraps his own arm around Chan’s shoulders; tries to not inhale the smell of him.

He can sniff the pillows all he wants, when he leaves in the morning.

Felix’s breath steadies, and he begs for sleep to take him. So he can disappear. Get away from this.

Before he can, a voice breaks through the sound of Felix’s heartbeat, barely audible.

“Felix?” it whispers

Felix hums in reply.

“Your freckles… have I ever told you how pretty they are?”

Felix closes his eyes tighter. Wills his heart still.

He has.

He has told him that.

**Author's Note:**

> *shits in my hands and starts clapping*


End file.
